Angel Killer!
by Doctor-Gabriel-Watson
Summary: A virus is infecting and killing Angels, Castiel who has not yet been infected goes to the boys in hopes of finding a cure, but what happens when they hear a sound and find a dying Archangel in Sam's room, claiming he is protecting his brother from the virus will they be able to save Gabriel and the other angels before it is to late.


Chapter 1 Can You Kill An Angel?

Dean lent back in the chair as he drank the last drop of his beer, he rubbed the back of his neck before looking round the main room of the bunker, Sam lay with his head on the table opposite him. The youngest Winchester had been working himself a little hard, but had told his brother nothing and not telling him the reason. Dean sighed slightly as he put his feet on the table, as he placed the beer bottle on the table, he sighed as he looked round the room.

The door to the bunker thumped open as Cas stumbled through, he stopped at the top of the stairs as he looked down at Dean "Dean … i require your help" the angel turned as he walked down the steps towards them. Dean looked up at him confused as he moved his legs off the table and pocked his brother.

The younger brother groaned as he woke, rubbing his eyes as he used his elbow to sit up as he blinked "D'n? " he asked in a tired voice as he stretched his body waking as he adjusted to the room "Cas?" he asked as the trench coated angel stepped towards them.

Castiel looked between the two brothers "I am sorry to disturb you … but i need your help?" he said as he stepped forward his hands sat on either side of him, they hung loosely as always, he looked concerned and slightly scared. This look caused Dean to stand up quickly "Cas … is something wrong?" Sam offered only a yawn and a tiered groan as he noticed his friends look.

The Angel offered a small sigh as he looked to the ground as he gave a small sigh "i have been around a long time, but i must find a virus strong enough to kill an Angel"

"A virus to kill an angel … is that even possible" Sam said in sleepy voice as he stood and stretched "i thought only an Angel blade could kill an angel"

"As did i Samuel … but it seems that someone or something has managed to do otherwise"

Dean glanced between the two as he crossed his hands over his chest "Cas … whats going on?"

Cas looked at him before sitting "angels are turning up dead, a virus is attaching its self to an angel's grace we are unsure what is causing it, but my brothers and sisters are dying and i want to know who is the cause of it"

The words caused both humans to pause and offered a confused look, there are plenty of reports of virus's and cursed killing all sorts of creatures, but neither were sure that it was possible for angels, after all they were beings of god, worriers.

Sam gave a nod "i shall see what the men of letters have in their books" he said as he streched again before looking at his brother who gave a nod and a shrug "guess we better start looking, we will find something cas" he said as he walked to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder, both smiled at each other before Sam and Dean walked to the other room.

About an hour later the two brothers were sitting back at the table and siving through piles of books in Angels as well as books on supernatural virus's and curses. Cas had been pacing the floor for most of the time, neither brother had ever seen the fallen angel with a reaction like this. But they knew the angel cared about his family as much as they did, no matter how many fights they had he stuck by his family just like the Winchester's had for years.

Sam looked to Dean "I can't find anything, there isn't much lore of this stuff, Angels i mean" he said now fully awake, he ran a hand through his hair before looking at Cas "Have you got any hint, any clue what it could be?" the angel shook his head. Dean looked his head up from a book "Cas… The men of letters didn't write much about Angels, intact no one did"

The angel seemed distressed as he walked to the table, Castiel laid his hand on the table talking in a deep breath "Its all my fault"

"What" the both said in unison "its not Cas" Dean added pushing the books out the way

"I should have been there for my brothers and sisters" as he spoke a flash of light shown, the light was almost blinding, as the brothers turned away Cas was unaffected. The light seemed to move down the corridor, it landed near Sam's room and disappeared "What was that?" Sam asked jumping up

"No… It Can't be"


End file.
